onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dregran
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jessaco page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ids5621 (Talk) 08:07, August 4, 2011 really? It works fine for me? How do i shorten it? Ah cool, thanks! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ? Wha? I'm confused about wat u just sed? :s --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ah don't worry man, you don't need to make it up to me. Personally I was quite irresponsible with it and neglected it myself. It was my first wiki and I shud have thought it out more. (personally I wouldn't care if it was left derelict). I have added a banner and a favicon too to smarten it up though. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) not yet maybe not yet atleast. I'll see If I get time for it in future :) You want to be an admin here? Alright. When a role is needed i know who to call --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) sweet thanks alot man! lets hope it wins voting! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) those those were choices :) See since this is a new wiki, which i plan to release to youtube eventually, I thought acheivements would motivate people. Also I have a contest coming up and comments would be easier for new comers than talk pages. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 06:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) i know :) They're all active except for chat :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 06:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) sure wat do you have in mind? yeah! Thats sounds pretty rad! You can do it if you want and I'll do any pic you need Sounds good. I leave it to you, you can make all the decisions. I'll tell you if i wanta nything changed :) you and cb are the best! I'd give you a handshake but.....there are obvious physical barriers :/ I read through the quotes aswell, made me laugh! Great choices dude! well you two are epic admins! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 06:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, how do you edit badges? Because I'm thinking of changing one of them. Nevermind. :P Don't worry about it. It's done. Read Ids' talk page for the one I edited. :) It actually does. Because he's asking a rhetorical question. And funny face man appears. It makes sense. The fact is that there is too many images of Onipex and Jevik. There are other characters aswell. And Funny Face Man I think needs a badge of some sort. Besides, all of the other ones are the ones you and CB did. Done. spiloer/epsiode sequence sorry to cause any trouble you mind using the old ones. I think they look better Its cool. But i think the neutrality of the templates look good --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 07:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) oh another bit of help Do you think you could add a creator and writer(s) section to the episode template under where it says first aired? For some reason when I do it it won't show up :/ --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 07:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) seperate separate preferably thanks :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 07:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks man. lol i just noticed u changed your sig to resident devil! its wat i called you in the community messages :P --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 07:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah! Perfect dude! But could you link the special icon to the related videos category? thanks! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 18:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) nice! big ups to you my resident devil! Your work is appreciated as always :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:23, August 15, 2011 (UTC) nah its fine nah its fine, besides its under poster appearances :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) drex! yeah some changes are still to come....including the addition of limbs :P yeah they'll be added :) I think, so far, I prefer this to ganon and yonex --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 12:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Katron He has one line and i used stock footage. Sorry if u wanted to voice him :/ His role is very minor. ~Ids5621~ yeah, i've seen it its pretty good :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) so so how's life then? I'm hoping to release replacement, staring contest AND zombie later today :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) been better? anything up? Oh and yes. Replacement has been a bit lengthly, and reminded me how horrible my animation gets when not in a small enclosed set :/ Overall I'm disappointed how it came out, but hey, it coulda been worse. Anyway, the next two, are far better (proving season two will be better) and zombie is now among my favorites! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) main page I think the main page is fine for the moment, but the latest vid needs an update, and go ahead with the galleries! Just out em under a See Also header on each page :) Oh and I liked the pyrex krone pics, but the rest weren't really necessary :) oh and have u seen the dvd? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) oh Oh, I misread. Well, I think the current ones are fine. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) yup and put the links to the separate page in a see also header on the main pages --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) question hey have you noticed some of the read more windows at the bottom of pages are warped on some pages? You're infinitely better at wikia than me, so do you know whats up? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) yo bro hi u seen the new image thing next to add a page button? can u remove the links and replace it with some sort of welcome message. I kinda want an independent wiki --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 18:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) this IS unexpected Gosh I've been inactive. This wiki was one of the few many I left for dead during my busy period. There's not much for me to do here... might as well demote myself and be gone. Nice place though. :) -- Dude,this is like a formal resignation! You know by the way i run the wiki that i'm a rather informal guy, and I didn't see this coming :P TBH, i wouldn't have minded if you kept the role as admin. But if thats what you want thats all cool. I'll see ya on cbw/mibbit :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello. This is Brick360 and I think we need to ad some more information about Jevik? Part 3